1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bulk material conveyors, and particularly to a device for pneumatic or hydraulic conveying of dusty, powdery or granular bulk material.
2. Technical Background
In one approach that has been considered, a bypass line is disposed parallel to a main conveyor line. The bypass line has entrance- and outlet openings, which are disposed in a distance to each other. Between the entrance- and outlet openings a locking of the bypass line is disposed, so that the conveying medium of the bypass line is passed into the main conveyor line, and out from the same into the bypass line again at intervals.
In another approach that has been considered, a bypass line is disposed inside of the main conveyor line. In the bypass line, outlet openings are formed by a first tongue, which is itself formed into the interior of the bypass line, being on the bottom side directed traversely against the conveying stream. Behind in the direction of flow, a second tongue is formed in the same direction for the formation of a re-entry opening. In this construction also, as well as in that one described above, it is intended to achieve a split-up by the supply of conveying air from the bypass line when material plugs sticking fast in the conveyor line are formed.
In yet another approach that has been considered, a vertically standing disk is disposed between an entrance and an outlet opening in an inner pipe that serves as a bypass line, the disk being provided with at least one opening. The opening may be formed by a circular hole or also by a slit. With the aid of this measure it shall be achieved that the bulk material in the conveyor line is permanently swirled as strongly so that no fast-sticking material plugs are formed at the outset. Even if that occurs, dissolution of the material plug is effected by the conveying medium (e.g., air) from the inner pipe.